riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Plot
Synopsis For two hundred years following the end of the Great War, when Harry Potter put an end to the reign of terror caused by Lord Voldmort, peace has reigned. Scuffles have occured along the way, but nothing that truly struck fear into the hearts of wizarding kind. Instead wizards have lived peacefully alongside Muggles, remaining increasingly invisible to them. After all, the Great War exposed much of the wizarding community with Muggle deaths and destruction to Muggle London, and it gave Muggles' suspicions about the existence of wizards. Suspicions that something else, something magical existed…. So for two hundred years the wizarding world remained quiet, hidden, and peaceful. In that time, perhaps from fear that too much contact with the Muggle community would cause another reign of terror, wizarding numbers have dwindled. As said during the Great War, wizards would have died out long ago had it not been for them marrying Muggles. And now… Now a new darkness is falling. Wizards are dying out. The population is growing...smaller. And from this came something else, a new group in cowls and cloaks. No one is quite sure where they came from, or when, but The Order of the Dragon is rapidly becoming a threat to everyone. Their goal is simple, bring the wizarding world out of its seclusion, out of hiding. They feel it is the only way for their species to survive. The group finds the Statute of Secrecy and resulting problems pointless and seeks to change them, seeing no reason to hide who they are from Muggles, when they should rule them. Rumors of destruction, and murder, regardless of the dwindling population, have reached wizarding ears. Furthermore people in black, people who are willing to kill, wizards wearing black cowls reminiscent of those worn by the Ministry of Magic have begun to emerge, and where they go…bodies remain. Is it time for the legendary Order of the Phoenix to rise again? Once they put an end to the reign of terror caused by the Death Eaters. Can they stop the killing that is occurring now, before the species is wiped out? And yet…there is no sign of the Order, or of any resistance group. Instead, something else is happening. A prophecy of dragon and creatue bonds, one's that only emerge in times of the wizarding world's greatest distress, has been made. A prophecy that magical bonds with those wizards and witches found worthy will be turned into riders of beasts with leathery wings, and summoners of creatures with magic in their veins. There is an imbalance in the magical world, magic is changing, and not only do wizards feel it, but Muggles feel it, as do other creatures, ones that live within the wild, ones that have fang, claw, and wings. When there is a threat to survival, who will be the fittest. Which species will save their numbers and bring the magic back to its proper order? Dragon Riders and Creature Bonds As the wizarding populace drops dangerously in numbers, the magical world grows further and further out of balance, for wizards were never merely specimens of humanity who wielded merely wands, but instead, even unbeknownst to themselves, they were the guardians of magic itself. Now the magic is out-of-alignment, and the magical creatures, including those who would seek to wipe out humanity to extinction, or to reduce it to nothing more than a mere food supply, are seizing their chance. Throughout the Earth's existence there is a pattern of dominating species rising up, then falling into extinction as a new dominant species takes over. Just ask the dinosaurs. And now...now may be the time for magical beasts to claim the Earth as theirs, and remove the infestation of humanity from it...forever. Magic is not ready to allow this, not yet, and as such some humans have been 'chosen' by it to bond with magical creatures, both the good and bad, to see...if they are strong enough, to fight for their own survival. It is to see... If humanity is deserving of dominance, anymore. Magical creatures, and in rare cases scrolls, begin to emerge, and they are choosing those wizards and witches for sides in an ancient war, one that the magical beasts have been quietly waiting for...for millennia. Participation Main Plot participation is open to all members of Rise of the Dragon rpg. Frequently we have open main plot events, in which any member may join in the event to become a part of the main plot. Depending on how a character responds in the event (for example, leaning towards siding with the creatures, the Order of the Dragon, the Ministry, or the Order of the Phoenix) and depending on their overall participation, further main plot opportunities will come up for them. Every member on RotD who is remotely active will have some role in the main plot, and members are welcome to PM the staff with questions about how to get involved. Timeline Dragon Years One and Two Something is Wrong is an Understatement A new species of dragon, a chameleon dragon, previously unknown to the wizarding world, has evolved, and when a juvenile finds its way into Diagon Alley, unseen by the wizards and witches within it, disaster occurs. The ominous question though remains...what would cause a dragon to roam so near humans? Breaking News!!! Diagon Alley BURNS!!! Daily Prophet's coverage on the catastrophe in Diagon Alley. Woefully Informed The Order of the Dragon's leader, their lord, Joseph Arlington, calls two of his soldiers to him to discuss what must be done. The Order of the Dragon seeks to have the magical world come out of hiding, come out into the open into the world of Muggles, to ensure their dying species survival. Plans to do this are discussed. Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ The Village Is Built As the wizarding world's population dwindles, assimilation with the Muggle realm is needed more than ever to ensure the magical species survival. However...the Ministry appears to be building another all wizarding village within Great Britain. A member of the Order of the Dragon, Sean Truxell, is given instructions to do some information gathering on the village, so as to find out what wards protect it... A MLE, Emma Hope, becomes the unwitting woman to give him information. Maia Corvus' Office – What Do You Say? Maia Corvus is recruited into the Order of the Dragon by Taryn James. Perspective Maia Corvus asks Arcadius Malfoy to meet her in the Shrieking Shack and when he gets there she proceeds to draw out his opinion on the Ministry and eventually tell her about the Order of the Dragons and that she will suggest him to the leader. Dragon Year Three Naughty Elves & What Shouldn't Be Found Whit Chegual and Kyla Anderson sneak into the Forbidden Forest, finding more than they expected. As a pogrebin that has roamed far outside its natural habitat stalks them, trapping Kyla into a pit, Whit is called towards a stone-like object, one that glows green, one that is the egg of a magical species. That it has called to Whit in such a way, drawing him to it, is rare, something that only begins to happen in times of great strife for the wizarding world. It is the first of the animal allegiances that will be made. Schwarzwald - Southwest Germany Derrick Halliwell and Kani Makaiu, while lost in the forest, encounter a strange form of magical creature, a reaper, one that warns them to turn back lest they find the book. The Reaper's Book. Into the Forest...almost. Upon hearing that students have been sneaking into the forest (the castle portraits reported it) the Hogwarts board of governors dictates that since the school has been unsuccessful in keeping students out of it, that they should at least arm the students with some information about the kinds of creatures they will encounter in the forest, up close and personal. Two beast handlers, Mackenzie Hartell and Emilia Gaines, the co-heads of the Division of Beast Handling, are summoned to the school to do a demonstration in which they speak to students in several groups about the forest's creatures, showing them a live acromantula by Hagrid's Hut. Unfortunately things go very wrong. The acromantula releases a high pitched Eee-ing sound that has previously been an unknown vocalization for the species, the students, beast handlers and Professors present slam their hands over their ears, and then...the forest moves. Acromantulas pour out of the forest, attacking and killing anything in their path, a message being passed amongst the spiders in a new language that is unlike English and damaging to wizarding ears. Beast and Dragon Handlers, other Professors, MLE's and Aurors all respond to try to drive the spiders back into the forest, but they are losing, that much is clear, and then... A stone deep in the dungeons, hidden within the Slytherin boy's dormitory, a stone that is not a stone but an egg of a rare creature, senses that the boy it has formed a bond with, Whit Chegual, is in danger. It sends out ancient magic, marking him, making its claim upon the boy obvious to the acromantulas... The acromantulas stop the attack upon realizing this, and then...the elder of the acromantulas emerges from the forest. The other spiders sniff the humans still alive, centering in on a few of them, as if...they can smell something different about them. They are able to smell something, a certain mark they are yet unaware of, or perhaps a certain fate upon them, and as it happens... The accromantula leader orders the spiders to withdraw and spare those still living, reminding the Riders to remember their mercy. But this leaves only one question... What is a Rider? Within the Forest Taking place minutes after the acromantula attack on Hogwarts, the last moments of Heidi Cunningham are breathed, with Josh Morgan, an Auror, attempting to rescue her, only to find she is not the only one in need of it. It would be the last time that anyone saw Josh Morgan for three years, and he was presumed dead. Dragon Year Four MP ~ ~ Sichuan, China - Finders Keepers Jacqueline Sexton, in a blur, recalls what has happened over the past months. After a tour for her job as a dragon handler, she encountered a dragon, a Chinese Fireball that had been injured in a thicket of splintered bamboo. Its wing had split, the thick canvass torn and bloody, and Jacqueline had camped out until it'd allowed her near enough to tend to it. Contrary to dragon behavior, it did not attempt to eat her, but began to accept her, until Jacqueline fell deathly ill with a severe fever. This is the point at which Derrick Halliwell, after searching for her on account she had gone missing for some time, found her, and discovered that she had bonded with a dragon named Xia. MP~ This is Not a Dream Having remained in his dormitory for over a year, the glowing green stone...begins to stir, and then...it hatches. Scales that flicker green meet Whit, and a Scottish Silva Lacerta, a rare species native only to the Isle of Arran, a large breed built more for power than speed, is born. And Whit is its rider. Until it is large enough, and has enough strength to fend for itself, Whit feeds the animal, keeping it within his dormitory. It is one advantage that the dwindling wizarding population, and the small number of students at the school, affords him, for there are no other boys in Slytherin house within his year to share the dormitory with. The dragon remains a complete secret, hidden within there, though perhaps the House Elves and Headmaster suspect... When it is large enough, Whit takes it into the Forbidden Forest, where it can be free and in the forest, until he finishes school. The dragon's given name is Toruk. MP ~ The Egg is Hatching ~ Sean Truxell, a dragon handler, is in charge of taking care of an egg whose mother is injured, to ensure that it does not get stomped upon by the other dragons of the reserve. This means taking the egg with him nearly everywhere, and while he is in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop it begins to hatch, only it is in distress and is having trouble breaking out. If it does not hatch quickly enough, the baby dragon will suffocate, and another person within the shop, Emma Hope, assists him in getting the dragon out and freed without injuring it. However, while this is being done, it is revealed that Emma Hope was able to hear the dragon's distressed calls for help, just like Sean had been able to. However....Sean always hears dragons, and Emma...does not. A bond with Emma begins to form between her and the young dragon, and realizing this Sean makes her the dragon's surrogate mother, merely filing a report to the Ministry of Magic to state that the young dragon died in its youth, to explain where the juvenile had gone. MP~Burn it to the Ground The Ministry of Magic has constructed a second all wizarding village upon British soil, Cwm Y Dewin Cud, and its grand opening is indeed grand. Students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry have been invited to attend the opening, and new shops have opened their doors to commerce. The streets were crowded, busy, and the new village represented a second safe haven, asides from Hogsmeade, for wizarding kind to remain apart from Muggles. And given the Order of the Dragon's goals, to eliminate the Statue of Secrecy and bring the wizarding world into the Muggle's knowledge of existence, this...could not be allowed. They hid amongst those taking part in the grand opening's revelry, and then emerged in masks and cowls, and began to burn it to the ground. Their orders, given by Joseph Arlington, were to not harm anyone, and to only attack other individuals if they engaged them in battle themselves. A battle... Began anyway. Emilia Clarke (formerly Gaines), Tyler Bailey, Mackenzie Hartell, Riley Anderson, Miley Richards (formerly Campbell), Emma Hope, Derrick Halliwell, Felicity Higgins, Holly Edwards, Kani Allen (formerly Makaiau), Kate Morris, Annie Collins, Calista Malone, Nova Bailey, and reluctantly, Dominic Clarke, began to fight back, or to, at the very least, get others to safety. And that was when the fire, the burning buildings, and the smoke drew the attention of beasts far larger, and more dangerous, than the Order of the Dragon. Actual dragons came, and they attacked all those not within a cowl and mask. And the largest of them all, a dragon large enough to be deemed the Great Beast, landed near Joseph Arlington, and proposed...an alliance. Took place during the summer just prior to Year 5 at Hogwarts. Dragon Year Five MP ~ Hidden Village Ruins After the disaster in Wales, the leader of the Order of the Dragon, Joseph Arlington, and his follower, Sean Truxell, return to the ruins to chat. They were supposed to meet the Great Beast, but the Great Beast, upon seeing that Joseph was...preoccupied with punishing Sean for nearly having his identity revealed, dismisses them. Out of anger, the Great Beast decides to show them the impatience it has with humanity not taking them...seriously enough, and it begins to plan an attack on Hogwarts to happen years later. Aggressive...Us...Never! Angered over the attack on the village in Wales, Riley Anderson and Miley Richards proceed to take out their aggression by blowing up tree stumps in Riley's back yard. While doing so, they decide that something needs to be done, and broach the rather ludicrous idea that in the past, during times like these, that someone had always resurrected the Order of the Phoenix from the ashes, and that they perhaps, should do the same. MP~ Norwegian Mountains Four Hogwarts students, Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, Tucker Brinley, and Kyla Anderson, entered into Knockturn Alley's Borgin and Burkes just prior to the school year, and upon touching a wooden carving of a horse, one that turned out to be a portkey, they were all (Whit, Rose, Tucker, Kyla, and Derrick Halliwell, the store owner) immediately transported to an unknown location in Norway. Why the portkey transported them is unknown, perhaps it was a fluke, perhaps not, but immediately harpies began to attack, and the group of five staged a counteroffensive. During the course of attack Kyla was thrown over the cliff's edge by a harpy, and that would be the last time that anyone saw her for two months. Derrick Halliwell succeeded in saving the other three students, getting them back to safety. Why the harpies attacked with such fury though remains...unknown. Took place during the summer just prior to Year 6 at Hogwarts. Dragon Year 6 The Cavern Kyla Anderson, upon being thrown over the cliff's ledge found herself knocked inside of a cavern with the harpy, both of them having hit a piece of rock jutting out from the cliff's edge. However, curiously, when the harpy went in for the kill the cave's current inhabitant, a dark scaled dragon called an Arctic Subterranean, evolved from the Norwegian ridgebacks for living in caves and known for being a smallish, tempermental breed, intervened. Whilst Kyla lay there in shock, shock that a dragon had just prevented her from being gutted alive, she witnessed a conversation she never should have heard, yet did, and it eluded to creatures potentially planning on wiping out humanity, and making humanity extinct. The conversation ended with the harpy attacking, and the dragon and Kyla killing it. The dragon, torn between killing Kyla and leaving her to do, wound up taking her further into the cavern when more harpies were heard, and she was kept there for two months, trapped, until she heard the sounds of a rescue party her father was leading, though the dragon itself...came back with her, for itself, and because Kyla could not bare to leave it. Its name is Fang. MP~Lair of the Dragons Upon return to Hogwarts, Riley Anderson and Headmaster Jamison Redding discuss what is to be done about the fact that his daughter, Kyla Anderson, has been found alive and safe, but with a dragon that will not leave. The Headmaster, amused, introduces the Chamber of Secrets to the Cave Dwelling animal and to them. MP ~ Turncoat Torn over what happened to Jocelyn Hughes at the Order of the Dragon's attack in Wales, Sean Truxell determines that he can no longer count on the Order of the Dragon to behave in a rational manner. He turns himself in to the Head of the Auror Department, Riley Anderson, at the Ministry of Magic, offering to tell him whatever he can that the vows placed upon him by the Order of the Dragon will permit, showing him the dragon tattoo that links them all together on his shoulder. However, Riley does not put him into Azkaban, on the contrary, he summons Miley Richards, Emma Hope, Dominic Clarke, and Mackenzie Hartell down to join their discussion within his office, and after Sean informs him that Emilia Gaines had expressed...interest in fighting against the very organization he was a part of, she too is summoned. The Order of the Phoenix is begun. MP~Down Upon returning to Hogwarts, Kyla Anderson takes Whit Chegual down into the Chamber of Secrets, revisiting a place of history within Hogwarts, and introducing her to her dragon. But also...she tells him some of what she overhead while missing, in that cavern, between the harpy and her dragon. And it...is unsettling. MP~A Supposedly Normal Case Emilia Gaines and Mackenzie Hartell embark on a normal case, only to return...with dragon eggs. MP~Valley of the Kings It is foreseen by dark wizards that Robyn Jankovic, still a student, will one day soon gain control over the dead. Abducting her to Egypt use her for their own nefarious means, Robyn's previously dormant bond with mummified remains come to fruition, and she escapes from them with the help of a mummy. The mummy proceeds to explain her new power to her, only for Robyn to still be stuck within Egypt, and as she attempts to reach safety once more, nearly dying in the process, she is rescued by tourists who find her there. Took place during the summer just prior to Year 7 at Hogwarts. Dragon Year 7 MP~Ship of Ghosts Spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past suddenly return, luring adults of the wizarding world onto a ship of ghosts on Halloween night, possessing them. All those adults possessed not only find themselves in attire from another age, the exact clothing that their spirit had been wearing at the time of their death, but they find themselves talking and acting like those spirits had in life. However...soon a fog rolled over the ship from the sea, and out of the fog...they were each taken, one-by-one, and pulled into the literal past, where they were forced to relive how "their" spirit died, and once this was done, and they had 'died' once again, they were released. All aboard the ship wake up inside of it now, and realize something: All the spirits shared something in common: They were killed in a creature war of the past. However, the night was not over. Soon a second fog swept in, and the adults soon found themselves separated from each other, and then...they began to stumble over dead bodies. They were forced to see those they could not live without dead, cold, corpses on the ground. This was also done by the spirits, to force the adults to recognize which people they could not live without in their lives, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Then, as the fog cleared and it became apparent that the dead bodies had been illusions, ghosts threatened the lives of those they had just seen dead by dragging them all into the engine room and pinning them to the walls, putting sharp pieces of sheet metal and other sharp objects by their necks. The adults, in order to ensure that their loved ones were released, were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit, for the spirits felt that secrets in a war are deadly. All of this was done to presumably prepare the students for the upcoming war with the creatures, so that they would recognize their loved ones and appreciate them while they still had them, for in a war...survival is not certain. MP ~ All Hallow's Eve of Spellery Spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past suddenly return, luring the students of Hogwarts out onto the grounds on Halloween night, possessing them. All those students possessed not only find themselves in attire from another age, the exact clothing that their spirit had been wearing at the time of their death, but they find themselves talking and acting like those spirits had in life. However...soon shadows swept over the grounds, and each student was then forced to live through how "their" spirit died, and all the spirits shared something in common: They were killed in a creature war of the past. Once the students relived this, having seen the horrors of what a creature war can do, and how it killed wizards and witches brutally, they were "themselves" again and no longer possessed. However, the night was not over. A fog swept in, and the students soon found themselves separated from each other, and then...they began to stumble over dead bodies. They were forced to see those they could not live without dead, cold, corpses on the ground. This was also done by the spirits, to force the students to recognize which people they could not live without in their lives, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Then, as the fog cleared and it became apparent that the dead bodies had been illusions, ghosts threatened the lives of those they had just seen dead by yanking them into the shadows and shoving sharply pointed sticks to their necks. The students, in order to ensure that their loved ones were released, were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit, for the spirits felt that secrets in a war are deadly. All of this was done to presumably prepare the students for the upcoming war with the creatures, so that they would recognize their loved ones and appreciate them while they still had them, for in a war...survival is not certain. The spirits have done this, in both cases, to prepare those of magical blood still living for the upcoming war, so that they may fair better than they did in the past, when they did not see it coming. Dragon Year Eight MP~So It Begins The Great Beast, having bidden its time, now unleashes its second 'demonstration' upon the wizarding world, by striking at the heart of it: It's children. On a normal morning, the morning upon which those students 17 years of age and older will take their apparation licensing test, the ceiling of the Great Hall suddenly changes, reflecting a sky...darkened by dark, flying shapes. It only becomes apparent that the shapes are dragons, circling the school, right before a large beast slams directly into the outer wall of the Great Hall, bursting its enormous head inside, destruction and chaos ensuing. Immediately two smaller dragons crawl inside the opening in the once stately hall, and began to toy with the students. The dragons are not killing the students and Professors as they so easily could. No. Instead they are toying with them, playing with them, striking fear into their hearts, waiting for reinforcements from the rest of the wizarding world to 'come to their rescue.' And when that happens... The acromantulas, a manticore, wolves, and the dead bodies from the Forbidden Forest all come out to play as well. The dark creatures are all intent on one thing, and one thing alone: Toying with all those wizards present, to show them just how much more powerful than them that they are. If the creatures truly wanted those there dead, they could easily kill them, and they demonstrate this by tearing the head off of Adonis Leva. Now...the point is made, and the largest beast of all, one now known as the Great Beast, makes its point by snarling in an understandable language to all: . "Your kind…isolating mine to small sections of land and expecting that to be adqueate…for centuries…that is unforgivable." However, before more can be said... The Headmaster's ordinary looking staff suddenly bursts out with light, revealing its power: It is a wizarding staff, the kind outlawed centuries prior, and it engulfs the Great Beast and the old wizard, Headmaster Jamison Redding, in bright blue light... And then they are gone, and the apparation wards are down, and all present apparate away. But the question remains, why was this done? No Better Time Than a Crisp Day Arcadius goes to Hyde Park to try and draw attention with a wizarding newspaper and begins a political discussion with Kara Bexley (then Everett) which ends with him informing her of the Dragons and having her say that he should pass her name along. MP~Into the Wall A headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is found, and Riley Anderson and Miley Richards show the rest of the Order how to get inside. Branded Kara Everett joins the ranks of the Order of the Dragon, and is taken into their Headquarters and shown around by Joseph Arlington. MP ~ Out of the Dark Rose Astor discovers that she has a bond with the acromantulas. Dragon Year Nine MP~Face to Face The Order of the Phoenix, working on information provided to them by Sean Truxell, ambushes the Order of the Dragon in an attempt to capture one of them and interrogate them. However...the attempt fails, and many are injured as a result, on both sides. MP~Dusty Old Secrets Miley Richards, while rooting around in the underbelly of her ship-on-the-water home, undercovers an ancient scroll, and known to her or not...it binds her to a dragon in a distant land. MP ~ We Ask Ourselves...Why? Daily Prophet Article, written a year after the dragon attack on Hogwarts out of respect for those who died in the attack, and those who were injured in it. Orders of Merlin are listed for heroics, and were awarded to Annie Collins, Riley Anderson, Holly Edwards, Emma Hope, and Whit Chegual. Josh Morgan is named as a new recipient as well, though his deeds were from a previous time, during the acromantula attack of Hogwarts. Additionally it is stated that those who were seen riding dragons or dealing with creatures are now under official investigation by the Ministry of Magic for treason, though those under investigation are not directly named in the article. Current Main Plot Characters Arcadius Malfoy - Senior Member of the Order of the Dragon Derrick Halliwell - Cerberus; Creature Bond with Wolves Dominic Clarke - Order of the Phoenix Member; Former Auror & All Around Bad Ass Emilia Gaines - Order of the Phoenix Member; Dragon Rider; Co-Head of the Beast Handling Division Emma Hope - Order of the Phoenix Member; Dragon Rider; Head of the MLE Everett Tamasine - Cerberus; Creature Bond with a Minotaur Finella Croyden - Hogwarts Professor Jacqueline Sexton - Dragon Rider; Co-Head of the Dragon Handling Division Joseph Arlington - Lord of the Order of the Dragon; Dragon Rider Josh Morgan - Dragon Rider; Werewolf; Auror Kani Allen - Order of the Phoenix Member; Controls Ghosts (Creature Bond) Kara Everett - Order of the Dragon Member; Hit Wizard; Bonded to a Manticore (Creature Bond) Kate Morris - Dragon Rider; Hogwarts Professor Kyla Anderson - Dragon Rider Mackenzie Hartell - Order of the Phoenix Member; Dragon Rider; Co-Head of the Beast Handling Division Maia Corvus - Senior Member of the Order of the Dragon Miley Richards - Co-Head of the Order of the Phoenix; Dragon Rider Riley Anderson - Co-Head of the Order of the Phoenix; Head of the Auror Division; Hit Wizard; Controls Vampire Cove (Creature Bond) Robyn Jankovic - Controls Mummies & Other Undead Things (Creature Bond) Rose Astor - Bonded to Acromantulas (Creature Bond) Sean Truxell - Co-Head of the Dragon Handling Division; Speak to Wyverns and Dragons; Co-Second-in-Command and Traitorous member of the Order of the Dragon & a spy for the Order of the Phoenix Taryn Halliwell - Co-Second-in-Command of the Order of the Dragon Tyler Bailey - Bonded to Thestrals (Creature Bond); Hogwarts Professor Vivian Gardner - Cerberus Whit Chegual - Dragon Rider